The Matchmakers
by DD1980
Summary: This is based two weeks after Hydro. Chloe and a mysterious person play matchmakers.


**Title:** The Matchmakers

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Lois/Clark

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Smallville, if we did we would have all Clois and Lana would be locked away in Belle Reeve.

**Summary:** This is based 2 weeks after Hydro. Chloe and a mysterious person play matchmakers.

**A/N:** Most of it is said in Chloe's point of view. It was in my mind so I just wanted to get the story out. Please enjoy and remember . . . reviews make DD happy.

**The Matchmakers**

It's been 2 weeks since the incident happened and by incident I mean the kiss between Lois and Clark. Only Lois thinks it was the Green Arrow and Clark, Oliver and I know who it really was. Confused yet . . . well perhaps I should explain what happened.

**2 Weeks ago**

_Lois and jimmy had been investigating the Green Arrow. Lois paid Jimmy for photos of Green Arrow but all she got was pictures of arms and legs. When she was making out with Oliver she saw a scratch on his arm, just like the ones in the pictures. She and Clark cooked up a scheme together to catch the Green Arrow to confirm he was Oliver . . . But it back fired big time. Lois was pretending to be chased down an alley while on the phone to Ollie but unfortunately real thugs turned up and tried robbing her. Lois being Lois she fought back, then the Green Arrow turned up and saved her and jimmy. So to prove that he was Ollie she kissed him, not a small peck on the lips but a real steamy passionate kiss and the thing is the Green Arrow kissed her back. She realised from the kiss and the fact that Ollie turned up, that Oliver queen is not the Green Arrow. Little does she know that Oliver actually is the Green Arrow and that it was Clark Kent she kissed._

_I figured it out when jimmy was showing me the pictures he took of the Green Arrow. He said that GA moved really fast so I only knew one person who can move that fast. I took it upon myself to tease the hell out of them both the next day. Clark knew what was going on and I enjoyed teasing him about it. Lois told Clark that she kissed the Green Arrow and that's how she figured out he wasn't Ollie. I saw Clark was about to say something, so I stopped him. I wanted him to hear what Lois had to say about the kiss and when she told Clark "Ollie's a great kisser, don't get me wrong but that Green Arrow could teach Ollie a thing or two." My cousin was all giddy over the kiss and Clark had this little smirk on his face. Lois and Ollie have broken up . . . don't get me wrong my cousins still upset over the break-up but she still wants to see the Green Arrow again They had shared the same look with each other that they shared at the pep rally 2 years ago and I realise they like each other. The thing is they're both so stubborn that neither one will make a move. So I have tried dropping hints to Lois that it was Clark, but it's like she's blocking anything I say out._

Which brings us back to today, I'm sitting here in my cousins apartment waiting for her to arrive . . . to see if I can drop a few more hints to make her realise the man she is looking for is closer than she thinks.

"Chloe I didn't know you were coming today . . . so what can I do for you?" Lois said as she walked in the door.

"Well I just came to see . . . if you had met up with the Green Arrow yet."

"No . . . I don't know where he is . . . actually, nobody does. He just seems to have disappeared." Lois said frustrated as she flopped down on the couch.

"I don't know . . . he could be closer than you think." Chloe whispered silently.

"What was that cuz?"

"Nothing . . . just thinking to myself."

"Oh . . . ok, I'm making myself a cup of coffee, do you want one?" Lois asked holding a mug up.

"Umm . . . sure." I take a big breath to prepare myself for what I'm about to say, hoping that this hint will break through to he mind. "Hey cuz."

"Yeah!"

"I just had a thought . . . you said Clark came to Oliver's and then you went out to get ice right?"

"Yeah."

"Now this might be way out there . . . but what if Clark's the Green Arrow. Think about it he disappeared when the Green Arrow showed up and he's always running away after something or other and he has a very big hero complex. I mean doesn't it just fit?'

"Oh come on Chloe . . . Clark Kent my plaid wearing Smallville is the Green Arrow . . . I've never heard something so funny before." Lois said sitting on the ground laughing boisterously.

I threw a cushion at her. These two are going to be the death of me very soon; I have to do something quick smart. So I had the most brilliant idea. "Hey cuz . . . I bet you the next guy that walks through that door is the Green Arrow and to prove it you have to kiss him."

"You're insane cuz. But I'm up for a little bit of fun . . . the next guy that walks through the door I'll kiss." the kettle started whistling so while she was making the coffee's I dialled Clarks number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Chloe . . . what's up?"

"Listen I'm at Lois's and she wants to speak to you, so could you come over please . . . I don't know what's wrong with her." As I said that there was a knock on the door. Lois yelled out come in and in walked Clark.

"Hey Lois are you alright . . . Chloe said you wanted to see me." Clark said taking off his jacket.

"No I didn't . . . Chloe why did you tell Clark that I wanted to see him?" Lois asked sternly and Clark was looking just as mad.

"Well you did . . . we have a bet and Clark just walked through the door. So . . . you know what to do." Chloe said smirking.

Lois didn't' want to do it but she has never backed down from a bet before. So she turned to him and grasped his shoulders the same way she did with the Green Arrow and it felt familiar.

"There is no way."

Clark on the other hand had no idea what was going on, but when he felt Lois touch his arms he felt breathless and trapped. If she did what he thought she was going to do then not only was he in big trouble but so was Oliver. Then it happened she pushed her lips to his in a punishing kiss and soon their tongues were tangling in a sweet dance. They were both lost in each others touch, they soon broke away to catch their breaths. Clark soon felt the touch of Lois hand as she slapped him across the face . . . again.

"You sonofa . . . you are the Green Arrow. How could you do this to me?" she was mad, angry, frustrated and seriously turned on. If she wasn't so angry and if Chloe wasn't sitting there she was pretty sure a big make out session would have happened . . . god maybe even more. She couldn't stop staring at his mouth though.

Clark was seriously turned on himself he didn't want to stop kissing her. Her lips tasted so sweet he just wanted more. But then she slapped him again. Ok he had it coming but still . . . he wanted more of her.

"I want an explanation Clark . . . that kiss is the same as when I kissed the Green Arrow . . . are you the Green Arrow?"

Should he tell Lois the truth? He wanted to but Ollie would kill him. Oh . . . to hell with it. "No Lois I'm not the Green Arrow." He could see she was going to interrupt so he put his hand over her mouth quickly to quiet her. Then he saw the death glare she gave him and removed his hand.

"If you're not the Green Arrow then how come that kiss, is the same one?"

"I'm not the Green Arrow . . . but I was that night. I was . . . helping . . . a friend out."

"So Ollie is the Green Arrow then?"

"No . . . yes . . . yes he is. God he's going to hate me." Clark said as he ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

"He won't kill you . . . he doesn't have to find out that I know."

"Really?"

"Really. Now come here I want another one of those steamy kisses." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. And again they were in each others arms tongues in a sweet passionate dance. Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and hers were around his neck. They were so lost in each other that they forgot Chloe was there. So as it got even more heated . . . with Lois removing Clark's shirt Chloe made her exit out of there.

When Chloe got in her car she couldn't wipe the smile off her face, she picked up her mobile and dialled someone it was answered on the third ring.

"Hello." The mysterious voice asked.

"I just wanted to tell you . . . it's done they're together. Well at least I hope it stays that way."

"I knew they had feelings for each other. I also knew if anyone could make them realise their feelings it would be you Chloe. Nice job."

"It wasn't easy. Are you really alright with this?"

"Well as long as Lois and Clark are happy . . . I'm happy. Take care Chloe."

"You too . . . Ollie."

They both hung up their phones smiling at their successful match making.

THE END


End file.
